The Twilight Beauty
by AquaGrace
Summary: This is my first storm hawk fanfic. Its about those people from ep 46 And about Aerrow's first love. AxP New Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks

The Twilight Beauty

Chapter One

It's was a warm night and the Storm Hawks were relaxing. Finn, Junko and Radarr were playing a game. Piper and Stork were reading books. The only person that had nothing to do was Aerrow.

He was too busy wondering about what dream he had. There were people, three of them all wearing cloaks in the shape of a bird.

"But how will I know if she's the one" asked Aerrow

"You'll know in your heart," said the fading figures, "remember this and you'll always know."

"For she is the one who helps and saves

She is the one who lights the darkest cave

So those don't know but yours truly

She is the one The Twilight Beauty"

Those words have been buzzing round his head for weeks. What do they mean?

"I can't let it get to me" said Aerrow thinking out loud so everyone heard.

"Get what to you Aerrow?" asked Piper

"Uh nothing I'm fine" replied Aerrow giving her a fake smile.

"Well okay" she said unsure.

_He's been acting weird lately thought Piper._

It turned out that Piper wasn't the only one to notice the leader, the rest of team started to realise too. Like just a minute Finn broke a plate. Aerrow just put his arms up and laid down on the couch and said " I broke plate yesterday it must be catching".

When Aerrow went to fix his skimmer. The Stork, Finn and Junko had a talk.

"What gotten in to him?" asked Junko

"Probably mind worms" said Stork

"Aerrow looks like he has something on his mind," said Finn " someone should talk to him"

"Yeah but who?"

They all looked at Piper who was quietly drying the dishes.

"Maybe Piper could" said Finn smiling.

"Yeah Aerrow will listen to her" said Junko.

"Okay, then who is going to ask her?"

Finn and Junko both looked at Stork.

"Hmphf fine I'll go" said Stork eventually getting up.

When he got there, Stork took a look back. Junko and Finn both gave him thumbs up.

"Uh hello Piper could I talk to you" started Stork

"What is it Stork" asked Piper

"Well me, Finn and Junko have been concerned about Aerrow, he's

been acting really strange lately"

"I know but probably he would not rather talk about it" replied Piper

"Not to us but to you" said Stork

"You really think that?" asked Piper

"Probably yes" he replied

"Thanks, I talk to Aerrow and ask him what's wrong" she said and with that she walked off to find Aerrow.

Piper found him in the hanger bay where the kept their skimmers.

Aerrow was underneath his fixing his. When Piper started walking to him.

"What is it Piper?" asked Aerrow without getting.

"Aerrow…" she started.

"Piper I'm fine just I've had a lot of things in my mind lately" Aerrow interrupted.

"I know just the rest of the team are wondering if you are okay that's all" said Piper calmly.

"I'm fine" said Aerrow annoyed.

Piper lost her patience.

"Aerrow I'm not stupid, I can take a hint" she said in her most annoyed tone.

And with that she walked.

"Why did I even bother" she grumbled loud enough for Aerrow to hear.

"Piper I'm so.."

But it was too late she was gone slamming the door behind her.

Back on the bridge, everyone seemed eager to hear what had happened.

"Your Skyknight is fine" she said picking up a box of pans.

"That's good to know," said Junko "Piper are you okay?"

"Yes Junko I'm okay, I feel okay , what do you think?" she answered slamming down the box of pans with such a force they all played a tune. When she looked up, everyone had froze.

"Look Junko I'm so sorry" Piper said sadly and embarrassed.

"That's okay" Junko said

"Look if anyone wants me I'm in my room" told Piper into the stunned silence. And with that she walked out.

This is my first Storm Hawks story.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, I haven't been on since I got that horrible review from The Ninth Layer. Look at reviews to see what he wrote.

The Twilight Warrior

Chapter Two

Piper stayed in that horrible mood all week. She stayed locked in her room, talking to no one as if she is in a world of her own.

While she was in her room, a discussion arose in the hanger bay of the condor.

"What gotten into Piper" asked Finn putting his hand over Stork's mouth so he couldn't reply.

"Maybe she's feeling ill," suggested Junko " she been eating a lot less"

"Actually, Junko I would lose my appetite as well if you would cook for me every night" said Finn.

"Well at least, Aerrow is feeling better" Junko mumbled picking up a basket of berries for target practise.

"Yeah, but why is he making a big deal about it" said Finn taking aim and hitting the target.

"What do you mean?" Junko asked puzzled.

"Well when I go into a mood and go to my room," explained Finn " throwing and getting a bull's eye. " Aerrow acts like he don't care, but with Piper, he's all worried and caring".

"You don't think he…" said Junko.

"He what?" asked Aerrow standing in the hallway.

"How long have you been standing there?" said Finn jumping a foot in the air.

"Pretty much the whole time " said Aerrow, looking a round and picking up a berry.

"So are you feeling any better," Junko asked, as Aerrow took aim "Did Piper speak to you?"

When Junko said Piper's name, Aerrow missed.

"Tough luck, dude," said Finn, " What was wrong with you in the last few days, Aerrow".

"I think its time I told you," Aerrow started, " I had a dream about…"

"I'd hate to interrupt story time, but there's a distress call coming from a nearby terra" interrupted Stork.

"Set a course" said Stork


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, for your kind reviews. It is really supportive. Thanks. Special thanks to Doilan, Lilsterz, Crow Heart, Drak Goddess and SexySkylar66.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 3

But on the bridge, everyone got ready. Aerrow shot a quick glance at Piper. She didn't look any different, just had faded dark rings around her eyes.

"What with Piper?" Aerrow whispered to Finn.

"I can't really tell you". Finn answered.

"Where're approaching the terra" informed Stork. Back in the hanger bay, the Storm Hawks got on their skimmers and flew down to the terra in distress.

When they got there they found out that another squadron had got there and taken care of the job.

"Who are you?" asked Aerrow.

A dark haired girl stood forward.

"We should be asking you", she said "After all your on our terra".

"Well, we're here coz someone sent a distress call" Finn argued.

It looked as if there was going to be a big row. Aerrow was surprised Piper hadn't said anything. There was going to be a fight over nothing.

"Com'on Storm Hawks lets go" Aerrow finally made up his mind. He didn't want to argue any longer, he had things to sort out with Piper.

"Wait" someone shouted. He had spiky dark blue hair that turned orange at the tips and pale skin. He was dressed differently from the squadron.

"My name is Prince Aeromest, I sent the distress call," he explained " But this squadron came, let me make it up for you with a royal banquet.

"Great, I'm starving." Junko cried.

"Yeah me too, result!" exclaimed Finn giving Junko a sky five.

"Well it will be nice if Junko didn't have to cook" said Stork.

"Follow me then to my castle" said the Prince.

The other squadron and Finn, Stork and Junko headed to the castle. Aerrow and Piper remained. Piper turned and started walking the opposite direction towards the sunset. Aerrow followed.

"Piper I need to talk to about what happened in the hanger bay" Aerrow started.

Piper remained silent.

"I had a lot of things going on in my mind but I had no right to treat you that way".

Silence. Aerrow reached for her hand, it was icy cold and was holding something.

Aerrow moved his position and found it was a leaf.

"What you got there" Aerrow asked.

Piper said nothing but put the leaf to her lips and started playing a song. It was the most graceful and mystic song Aerrow had ever heard.

"That was beautiful" Aerrow whispered. The song had taken his breath away.

"It's called orasion" replied Piper looking up into the sunset sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, Lilsterz please review of what you think.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter Four

Piper's Diary.

Today was a horrible day. Aerrow was acting strangely, so I asked him what was wrong, he shouted at me. Then I got a call that … Grandma died in her sleep. I hate going to sleep now. All I have left of grandma is orasion. A song on the leaf whistle. Grandma always said that when played at sunset and twilight the song is more graceful. She taught me that song when I was a little girl. Way before I became a Storm Hawk. Way before I met Aerrow. Way before my old life was ruined and a new one began. I miss grandma dearly. I wish I could see her again. If only, If only.

Even though Aerrow is a sweet guy, even he has his moments. He can so stubborn and acts like a two year old sometimes. He's still my number one true love. But Prince Aeromest is a close second. He's gentle and caring, but I feel he can't be trusted.

I wonder what the future holds.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha, Ha. Yes I admit orasion is the song from Poke'mon movie Rise Of Darkrai. I was watching it when I was typing and it gave ideas. So Piper is able to play the leaf whistle.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 5

After the great banquet was served, the Prince asked if they would like to stay for tomorrow.

"There is going to be a contest in the morning," he had said "And a ball in the evening, where the winner will be crowned".

"Hmmm," said Aerrow "Would you like to stay another night?"

"Would I ever"

"Yay"

"Alright"

"Okay"

"Rrrrraaarr" said Radarr.

"Great, so I'll see you all here tomorrow" said Prince Aeromest.

"Wait, just one question", said Aerrow "What exactly is the contest?"

"I'm glad you asked," answered the Prince " It's a battle where you have to defeat all your opponents, winner gets a trophy for their squadron".

"We'll be there," said Aerrow determinedly.

Back on the condor, everyone was getting ready for bed. Everyone except Piper. She went to bed much later than the rest of team. When she finally went to bed, Aerrow got up and sneaked to Finn's room. He needed answers.

"Dude, it's the middle of the night" yawned Finn.

"Well, you never told me about Piper" whispered Aerrow.

"What about her?" asked Finn sleepily.

"Why is she acting so strangely?"

"I can't tell you".

"Why not?"

"Because I promised"

"With your fingers crossed behind your back?" asked Aerrow hopefully.

"Yeah, well I still can't tell" said Finn yawning.

"I'll do your cleaning duty" Aerrow suggested.

"Deal!" cried Finn suddenly springing to life. Aerrow made himself comfortable on Finn's bed.

"Here's what happened when Piper was young…"


	6. Chapter 6

Many thanks for the kind reviews. It's so encouraging to find readers that enjoy your writing.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 6

"Her…" Finn started. Suddenly a flash of blue hair shoots pass them and rested its head on Aerrow arm.

"Radarr", cried Aerrow "You were probably wondering what happened to me".

"Aerrow, quiet", whispered Finn "Piper will hear us".

"Go on tell us what's wrong with her then" replied Aerrow stroking the top of Radarr's head so he purred.

"Okay, when Piper was little as we all know our family's were killed by cyclonis but Piper had a grandma left, so she got looked after by her. Then her grandma got ill, so she got put into care. You still with me" asked Finn. Aerrow nodded.

"Then she meet us and became a storm hawk blah blah blah we know that part," Finn continued " then on the same day, you shouted at her she got a call that her grandma died in her sleep".

"Wow, she's been through so much" gasped Aerrow.

"And now she's afraid to sleep knowing that she'll have to go through another day without her grandma" said Finn sadly.

"I'm gonna speak to her" said Aerrow getting up.

"No I wouldn't…" But Aerrow didn't listen. He got and started walking to Piper's room. When he got there he knocked on the door.

No answer. Aerrow walked in. Piper was sitting on her bed staring into space. She was wearing her pyjamas with a itchy cardigan underneath which seem to be a splendid job of keeping her awake.

"Piper…Piper" said Aerrow shaking her shoulders. In an instance, Piper empty stare turned into a glance of anger.

"What are you doing in my room" she said sharply to her leader.

"You were… uh never mind how are you feeling?" asked Aerrow.

"Never you mind" she snapped. Aerrow could see Piper was in a bad mood.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow".


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya! Sorry the last chapter took so long.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 7

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the tournament. Aerrow took a good look at Piper. Her hair had loss its shine and her eyes had faddy dark rings around her eyes. Finn looked at Piper but said nothing. So did the rest of the team expect Aerrow.

"Why don't anyone talk to her?" asked Aerrow confused.

"She don't like us to talk about it" replied Junko.

"You know too?" asked the red head shocked.

"Yeah, she told all of us expect you" said the wallop.

"Why?"

"Dunno".

Suddenly Stork turned round and said "We here". Right after he said that Piper walked in. She looked like a ghost, pale with dark rings around her eyes. But she looked better than yesterday maybe Aerrow's vist encouraged her to sleep. Nobody spoke as Stork landed the condor the terra. The Prince welcomed them, but had bad news.

"Sorry, the tournament will have to be postponed". He said apologetic.

"Uh" groaned Finn. Aerrow didn't know why but he felt a bit relieved.

"If you want you can take along my best friend, Rose," said Aeromest introducing a tall blonde teenager. "She knows a lot about crystals".

"That's fine but…" Aerrow started.

"But we'll be happy to show the condor" Finn finished putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the condor. Stork and Junko followed. The prince smiled and looked at Piper who was trying to hide behind Junko.

"Hello Piper you were so quiet I didn't even see you" he said kindly.

"That's okay" she said twiddling her hair, which was a rare sight.

"Your face is like a ray of atmosian sunshine" Aerromest said. Piper blushed and smiled for the first time that day. Aerrow thought this wasn't a good sign.

"It's time for us to be going" he said quickly.

"Very well," he said "Farewell my beauty" he added kissing Piper's hand.

Aerrow and Piper walked back to the condor together in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's where the story gets good. Oh by the way I forgot to mention the ages. Here they are:

Aerrow: 18

Piper: 18

Finn: 18

Junko: 19

Stork: 20

Radarr: I don't have a clue!

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 8

Back on the condor, Aerrow felt a pang of annoyance and spite. Is it just coincidence that the tournament was postponed or was it planned to win Piper over? But Aerrow wasn't the only one to feel the sting of jealousy. Rose had got infected too. She was mad that Piper had caught the Prince's attention. When they were back on the condor in their rooms, Piper used a healing crystal on herself and before long looked like fresh and full of life again.

Back on the bridge, Finn was fussing with Rose, Aerrow not saying much trying to read a map with Radarr perched on his shoulder, Junko was listening and laughing with Finn. And Stork was putting in earplugs in his ears. When Piper walked in the room it was like time stopped. Finn stopped fussing, Junko stopped laughing, Aerrow looked from his map. Stork turned round to see why the room went suddenly quiet. Piper looked totally different. Her hair had grown too long to be put up anymore, so she combed it down. It was now dark and glossy with a spiky fringe across one side of he face.

But not everyone was proud of Piper's appearance.

"Now you've gone too far," muttered Rose. She too had long curly blonde hair, but underneath that flowery coating, she was stubborn and full of spite. Anyone prettier than her was in for a hard time when she was around. "You were saying" she said nudging Finn's arm.

"Oh yeah…" And Finn started fussing again, but in the in walked of to do some target practising. Radarr went with him.

"Wallop salt fish for dinner" Junko said licking his lips and walking into the kitchen.

Aerrow, Stork, Rose and Piper were left on the bridge alone.

"Stork, what's our stasis?" asked Aerrow managing to pull himself together.

"No cyclonians for now" answered Stork with his eyes twitching.

Silently Piper picked up a map and a pencil started to walk to the bridge outside. Rose stuck out her foot but put it back in again because Aerrow followed. Outside, there was a pleasant breeze. Piper's soft hair moved lightly in the wind. Piper was about to start marking a map, but she stopped, put the map down and looked across the sky. It was twilight. An arrange of colours spread across the sky. Aerrow quietly crept towards her. He figured that if he wanted to apologize for his behaviour a few days ago, it was now. Aerrow kept walking until soon he was standing right behind her. Instead of feeling way he would talk to Finn or Junko, it was different. Was it him or was his heart beating a little faster? And every time he swallowed there was a lump in his throat. What was going on? Aerrow took a deep breath (silently) and started.

"Piper?"

Silence.

"I want to talk to about what happened a few days ago".

"Hmm". Aerrow thought this was a sign that she was going to listen.

"Well, I was having a few problems". Piper's eyebrows tightened. Aerrow suddenly realised he sounded like he was making an excuse.

"But it was no reason to treat you the way I did". Piper mouthed something but Aerrow wasn't sure.

"I understand if you never want to speak me again".

Silence. Aerrow knew he had said enough and started to walk back inside. When suddenly Piper whispered

"I'm sorry too". It was so quiet but somehow Aerrow caught every word.

"Why" he asked standing next to her again.

"Because I acted badly to my best friend".

"Aeromest?"

"I'm looking at him". Aerrow was shocked but a lovely warm feeling spread from his head to his toes.

"Thanks" said Aerrow putting his hand on he shoulder. He didn't see this but Piper went redder than his hair and shook his hand off.

"Dinnertime" shouted Junko's voice.

On the bridge, everyone got seated around the table. Aerrow and Piper sat next to each other (which was a surprise to the rest of the team). Rose sat opposite Piper. She wanted to get a little revenge for out ranking her in the beauty pageant. When the soup arrived, Rose waited till it was served into bowls then she lifted her foot then bang, she kicked Piper's shin. Hard.

"Ow" cried Piper and started rubbing her poor leg.

"What's wrong?" asked Aerrow looking at her.

"Oh nothing". Aerrow isn't stupid, he positioned himself so his legs shielded Piper's without them touching. And then when Rose tried to kick Piper again, Aerrow caught her leg and twisted it so hard Rose screamed. While Rose was screaming, Aerrow shot Piper a mischievous smile and rubbed his free leg against her's. Piper wanted to laugh but kept it in. Aerrow proved he was a good friend after all.

**Stay tuned for chapter nine!**


	9. Chapter 9

Do you like the story so far?

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 9

After dinner, Piper looked at where Rose kicked her. On her leg there was an ugly bruise, it kind of looked like a shape of a small foot. It hurt to just move it. What have I done to her to deserve this thought Piper.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in".

Aerrow walked in holding an ice crystal.

"I brought this for your leg"

"Thank you for what happened at dinner"

"No problem, but why was she kicking you in the first place?" asked Aerrow gently placing the crystal on her leg.

"I don't know why"

"Maybe she's jealous"

"Why should she be?"

"Because you have lovely hair, a beautiful smile and gorgeous amber eyes," answered Aerrow "Did I just say that?" he whispered to himself.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" cried Piper hugging Aerrow. Aerrow was in a bit of a daze, what caused him to say that? And why was he feeling hot and nervous?

"I better get ready for bed," said Piper starting to get up. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah," replied Aerrow carefully wiping the last of the ice off. "Good night" walking out her room.

"Good night Aerrow" said Piper shutting the door.

Aerrow felt really strange. Happy and embarrassed at the same time. His was beating so fast that he thought it might come out his rib cage.

"Hey Aerrow where were you," shouted Finn walking up to him, "Why is your face all red?".

Is my face actually red? Thought Aerrow. He touched his face. His hand was icy cold but his face was boiling hot. Aerrow has always had very light and pale skin, so when he went red it looked like someone was putting a match to his hair.

"What's…."

"Good night Finn" cried Aerrow running to his room and slamming the door.

That night, Aerrow had a visit from his three bird friends.

"Aerrow?" said a voice.

Snore

"Aerrow! Wake up" said the voice again hitting him on the head.

"Huh, where am I?" said Aerrow drifting back to sleep.

"In Sky Utopia, you get to live here after your married to…"

"Ayrgyn" said another voice.

"Aerrow, are you still awake?" said a friendlier voice.

Bonk.

"Owwwwwww I'm awake" said Aerrow sitting up straight.

"I told you it would work," said the voice "Hiya kid".

"A-Ayrgyn?" stuttered Aerrow "Where am I?"

"Opps, I hit you too hard" said Ayrgyn.

"Ignore him we are your sky guardian"

"My who?"

"Your Sky guardians"

"Anyway, we've been watching you Aerrow and you seem to have feelings for your navigator."

"Who Piper she's…she's just a good friend" yawned Aerrow rubbing the back of his head.

"The feeling you get around her is your heart telling you you're in love" said a sky guardian dressed in a brown cloak.

"Anyway I'm sure she share's the same feelings for you" said the one in blue.

" You too are built for each other"

"But make an effort Aerrow express your feelings more, I know take her out somewhere" suggested Ayrgyn.

"Where?"

"How about Terra Neon?"

"Yeah but the rest of the team will want to come too"

"That's not a problem"

"Just say that the team deserves a break"

"We'll be watching, good luck Skyknight"

Suddenly there was a flash and Aerrow woke up. It was morning and he knew what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, Doilan! Wow I'm on chapter 10 and there hasn't been a single cyclonian. Keep reading here is where the Dark Ace comes in.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 10

Aerrow P.O.V

Today I know what had to do but how would I get Piper alone?

_BANG!!_

The Condor shook violently. I ran towards the bridge.

"Cyclonians," yelled Stork "We're doomed". There wasn't just any cyclonians; there was the Dark Ace. He's been my rival for four years. Now he was trying to win another pointless battle. But today they just hovered around the condor. I suddenly became nervous about Piper's safety. After Piper could do binding, she won in a single battle against Master Cyclonis, the Dark Ace swore revenge.

"Piper, I want you to stay on the Condor and help Stork"

" Okay" she said. She looked puzzled but that can't be helped.

I went out and faced the Dark Ace. It was a gruesome battle. I got a nasty deep cut across my arm. But I won and my sharpshooter and strongman took down the last of the cyclonians. When the battle was over, I felt a nagging feeling like I needed something. We flew to the Condor and when I saw Piper was safe the feeling went away.

Finn started fussing with Rose again. Really I don't know what he sees in her. Piper tendered the cut I had on my arm with a special mixture of vinegar and a powered medicine. When it hit my cut, stung badly. She washed it again then put a cream on the area around the cut. Her hands were so soft and delicate; it felt as if I had velvet fingers massaging my arm. Then she put bandages over my arm. My arm felt smooth and warm under the bandages that I nearly forgot about what I had to do before the cyclonian attack.

"Piper?"

"Yes Aerrow"

"Um I…um," My mouth suddenly went tongue tied and I could feel myself turning red.

"Um uh would you like to…to" This was stupid. All I had to do was ask her out. Simple. But I was getting in a state. Might as well get it over with.

"What I'm staying is would you like to go to Terra Neon with me". See that wasn't so hard.

"Aerrow I don't know what to say…I". I put my finger on her lip

"Say you'll go with me" I said moving her face closer to mine then when things were going so well.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet" said a voice. I turn round to see the rest of the team watching us.

My best moment ruined. We separated but I kept my arm round Piper's waist. As if I didn't want to let go. I didn't. Finn ruins everything, or so I thought. Rose had a wicked grin on her. Then I realised this love thing is going to be harder than I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Can you guess which TV show this chapter is based on?

I'll you a clue it on Jetix. Read this chapter to get more clues. And:

Soooooorrrrrrryyy. This was a ultra hard chapter, but it still no reason to keep you fans waiting so sorry.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 11

The very next day, Starling, from the Interceptors visited with some unexpected news. Fortunately, she came in a middle of an argument. Rose was polishing her nails while the rest of the team were discussing where to go on vacation.

"Let's go to Tropica" demanded Finn.

"We went there last month" said Stork.

"What about Terra Neon" suggested Aerrow.

"Been there"

"Terra Blizzaris" asked Piper hopefully.

"Done that and the Condor can't make it" said Stork.

"Oh yeah," said Aerrow rubbing the back of his neck "repairs".

"You still haven't done that"

"We can't afford it" said Piper coming to Aerrow's rescue.

"I think I have the answer to your problem" said a similar voice.

Everyone turned round to see Starling.

"So you suggest we go to a summer camp, that's the lamest idea ever" said Finn.

"It's a _survival_ camp, to see if you can survive harsh conditions," explained Starling "You'll be staying there for eight weeks and you'll be up against the Rex Guardians".

"The Storm Hawks can beat them any day"

"Yay" said Finn and Junko clapping hands.

"The last person wins £10,000 for their squadron"

"With that money we'll be able to repair the Condor" said Piper looking at Aerrow.

"And with money left over", said Aerrow looking at her and smiling "alright we'll do it".

"Good you can start the day after tomorrow."

"But just one problem," Aerrow turned round and looked at Rose "what'll do with her?"

Starling raised one eyebrow at Rose. Rose suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"She'll have to come too," said Starling, she handed Piper a map "The island is on terra Wawakua and remember you'll be there for eight weeks so pack what you need".

And with that she flew off on her skimmer.

"I wonder what it's going to be like?" wondered Junko at loud.

"Probably sunny beaches and blue skies" Finn answered with a dreamy expression.

"Probably not, it's in the middle of nowhere" declared Aerrow carefully examining the map.

"Well it is a survival camp maybe it meant to be there" Piper said as she marked the terra.

"Stork, set a course," ordered Aerrow "And how's turn is it to cook dinner tonight?"

Finn looked at Junko.

Junko looked at Radarr.

Radarr looked at Aerrow.

All of them looked at Piper.

"What, oh no" said Piper as it all came clear.

"Com'n Piper you're the best cook"

"Yeah and it beats Junko's cooking, no offence"

"None taken".

"I know why don't I cook" said Rose.

"Oh look," said Aerrow folding his arms "It speaks".

Piper giggled really quietly, this was rare because Piper usually never laughs at anything anyone says.

"I can cook everyone's favourite meal" explained Rose "Expect Piper" she added silently.

"No thanks, we've already agreed Piper cook, haven't we" said Aerrow addressing the rest of the team. Rose turned round and put her back to Aerrow.

"Uhhhhhh we have?"

"Do want me to cook?" asked Rose. Aerrow silently mouthed No and shook his head. Finn stared at Aerrow hard trying to read his lips.

"I don't get it"

"What" Rose turned round. Piper and Radarr were laughing quietly. Aerrow was looking at the ceiling; he seemed to have his mouth under control.

"What?" Aerrow asked.

"Cut it out". Rose turned back round. Aerrow started making cutting animations, trying to cut of Rose's head.

"I want Piper to cook" said Finn choking with laughter.

"I second that" Junko managed sucking in his cheeks to stop him from laughing.

For the third Rose turned around. Aerrow pretended he was looking at a map.

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny" she asked burning with anger.

Aerrow shrugged "They must be excited".

Rose went back and Aerrow started up his act, this time making faces. Until Rose couldn't stand it no longer.

Everyone was laughing.

Everyone was looking at her.

It was driving her CRAZY.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". She exploded

Everyone jumped including Aerrow, who was a really good actor.

"I've had enough I'm going to bed" And with that she stomped to her room.

After she'd gone the team congratulated Aerrow.

"Dude that was awesome" Finn clapped hands with Aerrow "Biggest prank ever".

"Well thanks to Aerrow I'll be cooking so what do you want?"

"Noodles" screeched Finn. And everyone agreed.

Thirty minutes later, there was a steaming bowl of noodles on the table. Piper also made chocolate cake with thick dark icing.

"Wow, you're a brilliant cook" said Aerrow looking at the table as Finn and Junko walked in the room. Piper blushed at the compliment. Amazingly Finn recognized, he whispered something Junko who was just sitting down.

"Junko have you noticed something going on between Aerrow and Piper".

Junko looked up. It was true. Anyone who didn't know Aerrow would think he acting normal. Aerrow never was so talkative. He was usually the quiet type.

"Maybe he's ill" Junko whispered back.

Dinner when was over, Aerrow helped Piper wash up. A real first, he always made an excuse. This time the stunned team mates decided to speak up.

"Dude what wrong with you?"

"Are you ill?"

"Mind worms"

"Mmmrrrachp" (This came from Radarr)

Aerrow went silent, but Piper answered for him.

"Aerrow just being helpful, unlike some people" she added.

That night, Finn and Junko (Stork- wasn't interested in relationships) sneaked to Aerrow's room. Aerrow was trying to get a card out of Radarr's mouth. And Radarr simply refused to open his mouth.

"Ow Radarr give it back"

"Grrr"

Finn mindlessly walked in. Aerrow hid what he had managed to recover from Radarr behind his back.

"Aerrow we need to talk"

"Yeah, you've been acting weird, especially round Piper"

"Oh you've noticed"

"Tell us we won't tell anyone else"

"Promise"

"Well…I…I"

" Let me guess, Piper looks ultra attractive so you love" said Finn rolling his eyes.

"Not because she looks cool, I've known her for years and I've always sort of liked her".

"Well, we're here to help you out, that's what friends are for," said Junko putting his arm around Aerrow. "Right, Finn".

"Yeah, right" Finn yawned, "I going back to bed"

"Me too"

"Goodnight" said Aerrow.


	12. Chapter 12

So will Finn and Junko help? Or will they make things worse? By the way the answer to that last question was: Total Drama Island. Many thanks to Demon Piper, Eilidh123, Gatomon Fan 7, Midnight Rose Dew,

Sade of Darkness (I'll try harder promise) Jenergy, Doilan and The Blue Dragon.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter 12

The next morning, the Storm Hawks had to stop at Rose's Terra to pack, some clothes. When they arrived, Piper was sorting out a room for Rose, while everyone went to the castle.

"Welcome back, Storm Hawks," the Prince welcomed. He looked around as if something was missing.

"Rose, your room is ready" said Piper walking up to them.

"Great work, Piper, Rose as soon as you got your things meet us back on the condor" Aerrow seemed eager to leave as soon as possible, he had wanted to tell Piper his feelings today but he can't if they stayed long.

"Humph" Rose hung her head and walked off.

"So soon," Aramis looked disappointed. "Don't you want to look around, at the beach or the… library?"

"You have a library," exclaimed Piper excitedly.

Finn rolled his eyes, and yawned.

"And there's a shooting court, all you can eat food bar and dangerous animal wildlife reserve," the prince continued.

"Rrrrrccrrr" chirped Radarr.

"Did I mention anyone allowed?" Aramis bent down and scratched Radarr behind the ear. Surprisingly he purred in delight.

"Wow, this place is cool, let's go" shouted Finn.

"Wait," Aramis stood in the way "I have one objection, before you go, need your sky knight's permission.

They all looked at Aerrow.

"Ok but only for a few hours, we've got packing to do remember"

"Yes". Radarr, Finn and Junko ran off.

"What kind of spiders do you have?"

"Loads, here…" Aramis and Stork walked off talking. Aerrow and Piper left alone.

"Better, go fine this library" Piper started walking off.

"I'll come with you" said Aerrow.

Meanwhile in Rose's room, her mind was scheming away. Her plan was far from achievement. If only Piper hadn't come and got in the way. The prince would be hers. The riches. The power. But maybe the Prince didn't love Piper but wanted to get rid of her. A broad smile spread across her face. Then it fell. Fat chance. She had to get rid of her. The only question was: How?

On the other side of the castle, Aerrow and Piper made it to the library. All they could do was gaze. It was the biggest library, they have ever seen. There were books on shelves that were nearly as tall as the condor. Before long, Piper was going to shelf to shelf looking at books; Aerrow just sat on a chair watching her. Soon Piper walked up to him.

"I'm done, where do you want to go?"

Back to the condor immediately slipped into Aerrow's mind. But instead he said, "Let's go find the others". As they were walking to the pool, they bumped into the Prince who had Radarr on his shoulders.

"Having a good time?" he asked scratching Radarr behind the ear. Radarr purred in delight.

"Yes, you have a very big library," answered Piper.

"Good, I've got something to show you, both of you" Aramis led the way. While Piper shot a glance at Aerrow. His smile had transformed into a frown as if the Dark Ace was standing in front of him. Piper walked close to him and slipped her hand into his. Aerrow didn't look down but a small smile appeared on his lips. Soon they entered a dark room.

"This room needs to dark because of the crystal" explained Aramis.

As he said this Piper leaned onto Aerrow's shoulder. The prince touched some dials and the crystal lit up.

"This crystal is the most powerful crystal on the terra"

"Um uh" mumbled Piper. She sounded like she wasn't listening.

"It powers the whole terra" the Prince went on. Piper yawned.

"This is really boring," she whispered into Aerrow's ear. Aerrow couldn't help to laugh out loud; he had to pretend he was coughing.

"Tickle in my throat".

Piper laughing silently. Aerrow nudged her. Piper nudged him back. Until Piper spoke up.

"We have to find the others" she announced.

"Now" asked the Prince. Piper turned her back to his hurt expression.

"Yes, now thank you for the tour". Aerrow and Piper walked out.

When they reached the Condor, the rest of the team was there.

"What took you so long?" asked Finn.

"We got side track" answered Aerrow.

They went to their rooms and started packing. Aerrow finished first. And decided to visit Piper. When he stood by her door, he could here her talking to herself.

"Hmm let's see I'll pack this and oh my room's dusty I should give it a good clean before I go".

"Whatcha doin?" asked Finn making Aerrow jump.

"I was gonna visit Piper"

Finn knocked the door.

"Piper, Aerrow's got something to tell you it's really important," Finn shouted.

"Finn, no" whispered Aerrow.

"What's that Aerrow, Piper, Aerrow said he loves …you. Uck"

Finn was cut off when a hand shot his mouth.

Piper opened the door.

"What?"

Stork, Junko and Radarr came to see what the fuss was about. Finn licked Aerrow's hand off.

"Uh Finn" said Aerrow wiping his hand.

"Oh Piper well love to hear, you have a major crush on her" announced Finn. "Junko guess what Aerrow l-o-v-e-s Piper".

"Really?" said Junko playing along.

"Aerrow not you to the love bug is deadly," said Stork.

Aerrow was the colour of his hair and was starring at the ground.

"Finn, what are you yelling about?" sighed Piper coming out her room.

"Well, Aerrow has a crush on you but he was too scared to say so a said it for him" Finn explained.

Piper looked at Aerrow in disbelief. "Well that's nice".

"What!"

"Finn, I'm sure Aerrow could have told me this by himself".

"Yeah but the dude's too scared he…"

"I'm not interested". And with that she walked onto the bridge, leaving everyone in shock. Aerrow looked like he was going to cry any moment. Radarr ran around in little circles as if he was dizzy, this usually made Aerrow laugh. Aerrow wiped a tear from his eyes. Aerrow was never known to cry before.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow" said Finn.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" Aerrow forced a smile. "Sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to be".

"What happened here?" asked Rose coming on scene.

"Finn tried to help, Aerrow admit his feelings to Piper but she wasn't interested" explained Junko.

"Wait, Finn told Piper Aerrow likes her"

Stork nodded.

"That was a big mistake, Aerrow should of told her himself, but don't worry give her a week and you can try again" said Rose handing Aerrow a handkerchief " First rule of love is get ready for your heart to break it's never fair."

They walked together on to the bridge.

"Stork set a course for the survival terra," said Aerrow putting on a brave face.

"Um, Finn tell Piper to…"

"I'm right here" said Piper "Why you always doing that, I speak to you".

"Piper, I didn't …"

"I don't know why I care about you"

"Piper I'm so sor…"

"I don't want your apology" Piper walked into her room and stayed there.

Aerrow let out a big sigh. "That went well".

"If I didn't know any better I think Piper overreacting a bit". Said Stork

"Yeah, it's unlike her to throw a fit over nothing" said Junko

"Unless she liked Aerrow, she's mad he doesn't any guts and not talking to her made it so much worse" Rose sighed "I've seen it all before, and by next week you'll be together unless Piper knows someone better than Aerrow".

"Maybe I should go talk to her" said Aerrow getting up.

"I wouldn't if I were you, give her time to cool down".

"Ok Stork when do you think we'll get to the terra"

"By tomorrow" answered the merb.

"Than I'm going to bed and forgetting this whole day ever happened, in fact we all should go to bed"

"Ok, goodnight".

As soon as Aerrow was in his room, he completely let it out.

"How I could be so stupid" he kept asking himself. Radarr jumped on his back. Then than out the room, leaving Aerrow bawling his heart out. Radarr ran to Finn's room. Finn was busy making poses at a mirror. When he saw Radarr making desperate chirps and clicks.

"What's wrong, Radarr?"

Radarr imitated a person crying and pointed at the door. Finn got it at once.

"Aerrow's crying?"

Radarr nodded.

They ran to Aerrow's room. And knocked on the door.

Soon a pale face turned up. There were no tears but his eyes were crimson red.

"Aerrow, you shouldn't worry Piper will like you again".

"Yeah but I was such an idiot, I should have told her myself".

Radarr ran off again.

"Don't blame yourself, it happens to everyone."

"Finn, she just means so much to me, my life will be nothing without her, and I'm nothing without her".

"Aerrow do you really mean that?" said a voice behind Finn.

They turned round to see Piper walking up to them beside Radarr.

"Piper, I'm so sorry," cried Aerrow tears falling down his face.

"Sshh" Piper put a finger on his lips. "I'm sorry too".

Their faces were inches apart. Radarr jumped on Aerrow's shoulders and gently pushed his head until Aerrow's lips touched Piper's.

"What's going on" asked Junko walking out his room.

"Sshh" whispered Finn; he pointed at Aerrow and Piper having a special moment. "Wake Stork and Rose".

Soon the rest of the team were awake, watching. Rose and Finn took pictures. When Aerrow and Piper broke for air, they realised the whole team was watching.

"Awwwww", said Rose "Don't you just love happy endings".

"I'm glad you to are back together" said Junko yawning.

"Thanks Finn" said Aerrow.

"Don't thank me, thank Radarr, if didn't get Piper none of this would have happened" said Finn looking down at Radarr.

Aerrow knelt down and let Radarr climb on his shoulder.

"We all better go to bed," said Aerrow.

Piper started walking to her room when Rose stopped her.

"Maybe, you should sleep in Aerrow's room,"

"That's a great idea, what do you think Piper"

"Yeah ok," Piper walked up to Aerrow "Aerrow do you mind if I sleep in your room".

"No I wouldn't"

Piper grabbed her pillow and went into Aerrow's room, while everyone else went to bed.

Aerrow's room was very clean and tidy. Well, he was hardly ever in it.

"Which end of the bed do you want to sleep at?" asked Aerrow opening the covers.

"Maybe the back end" Piper crawled over to the back of the bed behind Aerrow. Radarr crawled into his blankets and went to sleep.

Piper laid down. The bed was cool and smelled fresh.

Aerrow rolled over.

"Goodnight" he placed a kiss on her cheek "Love you".

"Love you too" whispered Piper.

And both of them went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, I'm back. Now for chapter thirteen, what will happen? Read and find out. I put in a riddle, see if you can guess what it is and what the storm hawks will have to do. **Hint**: It's a challenge in Total Drama Island.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter Thirteen

When the Storm Hawks awoke, the Condor had reached its destination. Everyone ran to take a look at the survival camp. The Actually, it looked like more of an island. There was land but it was completely surrounded by water. They discussed it at breakfast.

"I thought it would be bigger," said Finn playing with his porridge.

"Maybe it's meant to look like that," said Junko with porridge dripping from his mouth

After breakfast, Stork landed the Condor and everyone got their things and went to look outside.

Outside, all the storm hawks could do was gape at their new home. The landscape was full of hills. To a certain point, the land joined to a tall cliff that joined to the sea surrounding an island. There were four huts, which looked like where the storm hawks were staying. On one side, there was a raging forest; on the other there was a campfire site and beach and dock with a boat.

The Storm Hawks walked to the campfire site first carefully looking around. When they got there, the Rex Guardians were already there. A man in with black hair and a big smile greeted them.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island!" he smiled.

The Storm Hawks took a seat while the man stood on a stage and went through the rules.

"Hi, my name is Chris and I'll be your host and judge through the weeks you'll be staying here, and this is chef he is also a judge and your cook ". Chris showed them a big man in an apron with a chef hat who was waving at them grinning devilishly. Finn and Junko exchanged terrified looks.

"There are different types of challenges, some you can do as a team and so you have to do alone, in each challenge you can pass or fail, if you pass, the next team challenge will be a lot easier, but if you fail, there's more chance you packing your bags and heading to the Dock Of Shame and catching The Boat Of Losers" Chris pointed the dock. "Also if a team fails, the team have to eliminate one of its players and the player that get eliminated can't come back. Ev-ver. That only goes for the Storm Hawks, Rex guardians, if your team fails another squadron will take your place".

"What!" cried Harrier.

"Sorry, but this survival camp is only dedicated Storm Hawks, Rex Guardians your only the challengers, oh that reminds me, while I went through the lists of names, I realised the lack of woman. Really, I couldn't believe it, wasn't there a saying that woman are better than men".

"Yeah right" muttered Finn.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," continued Chris "Joining us to even the scores, is the Screaming Queens".

As he said this, a group of woman appeared beside him.

"Ladies take a seat, now to sort the teams Storm Hawks you will be called Screaming Gophers and Rex Guardians, Killer Bass" Chris cut him arm across the Screaming Queens. "The woman on this side will be in the Killer Bass and this side Screaming Gophers." Chris walked down from the stage and stood next to chef. "Chef will take Killer Bass to their huts while I'll take Screaming Gophers". Chef nodded. "Follow me" He and the Rex Guardians walked off. Chris turned and looked at the Storm Hawks.

"This way to your home you'll be staying in for the next eight weeks" he said happily.

The Storm Hawks followed Chris to the huts they saw earlier. As they were going they stopped at what looked like a toilet box.

"This is the Confession Booth," Chris explained "You go in there to vote and to confess".

"Confess what?" asked Stork.

"I dunno something about a challenge or player" Chris answered.

Before long they reached their destination.

"This is they man's hut", Chris pointed at the left hut "And this is the lady's hut". He pointed to the right. "Your first challenge starts tomorrow at eight, and breakfast is at seven, usually we met at the campsite at eight but since it's your first day we won't, now I don't want to tell you what's the challenge going to be because I want to see how smart you are so here's a riddle, solve it you know what to prepare for".

He handed an envelope to Aerrow.

"Good luck" he said walking off.

Aerrow opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper on it said:

Fought with courage, only those will brave

A daring jump from

The rock so still and strong in height to

The beast that lies in wait,

With a body so vast and hands that will crush,

Shadows' swiftly move in its breathless crate

Silent; yet beautiful and soft to touch.

Crawls and corners, it's delicate pray.

**Read and Review, put your answer in the review if you know what it is**. .


	14. Chapter 14

Time for chapter fourteen. Hawks-Masters and Blue, well done, you are correct. Cowgirls Angel Rita, nice try and thank you for trying even though you didn't know the answer, your answer was really close, so I'll put it in this chapter. Oh and hi Doilan.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter Fourteen

"I have no idea" said Aerrow after reading through the riddle.

"I think it's a bog howler," mumbled Stork.

"RRRRRraaackkk" said Radarr.

"Maybe it's the leviathan" said Junko.

"It's a bear, we have to sleep in the woods" exclaimed Rose.

"Why don't we let Piper see, after all, she is the smartest" said Finn snatching the paper and handing it to her.

"Hmmm" Piper read through it thoroughly and closed her to think about it deeply. Suddenly she opened them and walked around until she was facing the cliff.

"A rock so still yet strong in height, of course" she cried to herself.

"Piper?" asked Aerrow.

"Sshh Aerrow, she's onto something" Finn hissed.

"Only those will brave the daring jump" Piper turned to Finn.

"I solved the riddle" she announced.

"YES" cried Finn.

"Our challenge is we have to jump of that cliff" she pointed to the cliff that was so high, clouds were lower than it.

Everyone's smiles vanished. There was an awful long silence. Everyone looked at cliff.

"Everyone, I think we should unpack" said Aerrow breaking the silence. Slowly the everyone came but to life and went to their huts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Girls Hut

Inside, there were four bunk beds. Rose quickly claimed the top while Piper happily took the bottom. The people from the Screaming Queens unpacked in silence. Piper decided to start a conversation.

"Hello, my name is Piper and this is Rose, we're glad you're on our team" said Piper conversationally.

"My name is Rogue and that's Lila she's sad because she's been separated from her twin sister, Kila"

Authors note: Sorry to interrupt but yes I made these names up but they're not OC because the Screaming Queens are a squadron. But if anyone could find out there names I would be grateful. Thank You.

"Oh but don't worry I'm sure we'll still have fun" said Piper reassuring.

"I know, why don't we go swimming by the pier," suggested Rose.

"That's a great idea" said Piper. And the others agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Boys Hut

"This is sweet, no girls" said Finn excitedly.

"Yeah, and more chance of catching cartetion brain worms" said Stork busy spraying the air with some green substance.

"Cool" said Junko bouncing on his bed.

"Rracarr" shouted Radarr jumping from bed to bed.

"This is the best vacation ever," exclaimed Finn.

"Yeah" responded Junko giving him a high five.

Aerrow looked around the room. There was only one person; he wanted to be with. He got down from his bed.

"I'm gonna look around" he announced.

"You mean visit Piper," said Finn with a smud grin. Stork stopped spraying long enough to slap Finn round the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" said Finn after contact.

Aerrow rolled his eyes and walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the girls had just finished unpacking and put on their swimsuits. Rose put her hair in a neat bun; Piper tried to do the same but failed.

"Here, let me do it" sighed Rose. She brushed it up neatly and soon it was done. As soon as she finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," answered Piper. Aerrow walked in.

"Hi Aerrow" said Piper as casually as she could.

"Um hi, are you going swimming," he asked as if the swimsuits didn't make it look obvious.

"Yes, we are you can join us if you like" said Piper getting her towel and standing up.

"Um great O.K, meet you there" Aerrow walked out. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Rose and Rogue and Lila burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Piper walking to the door.

"Wow, I've heard stories but I never thought…" said Rogue chuckling.

"Yeah, never thought he had it in him" said Rose tears coming from her eyes.

"Com'n on we've on got a few hours to swim" said Piper not bothering to know what they're on about.

When they got to the pier, the sun was close to setting. It was twilight. The water sparkled as it reflected the colours.

"It's beautiful" gasped Piper. Rose jumped in, soaking her. Rogue and Lila followed. Piper laughed and jumped in after them. Before long, they were splashing each other. Soon, they boys joined them. Except Stork, who refused to set foot in the water. Piper decided to explore some caves that spread at the far end. Everyone was messing around so much, they didn't notice. Piper swam fast and strong towards the cave, when suddenly she stopped. In front of her, the water turned dark blue, Piper was certain the water went very deep. Where the water was dark, there were ripples. Currents! They led into sharp rocks by the side of the cave. Piper wasn't sure, if she was strong enough to just swim through.

"Piper" said a voice behind her.

Aerrow swam beside her.

"Woah" he said after seeing the deep abyss that was in front of him. "Piper, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Piper felt a stab of annoyance. "I was going to explore caves, but never mind the currents are too strong".

She turned and started swimming back. When she arrived, it was dinnertime. The Storm Hawks arrived in the kitchen very late. After a dinner of a brown lump with green vegetable and a tofu like dessert, Chris made an announcement.

"Earlier, we gave you an envelope with a riddle, have any of you solved it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harrier proudly "It's a waterfall".

"OoOo close so close, Storm Hawks?"

"It's a diving challenge" said Piper.

"Coorect" said Chris smiling as Chef handed him ten bucks. "Tomorrow's challenge, is diving of that cliff" he said pointing to the massive rock.

"But that's…that's…_suicide"_ exclaimed Harrier.

"No, it's not if you land in the right place" explained Chris "There's a ring you have to land in, if you don't your sharks food".

"They're sharks in the water" cried Finn.

"Oh sure, and they usually eat anything you give them" smiled Chris.

"Wait, has anyone tested the diving challenge" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah, Chef has, we needed to make you live".

"What happens if you're too scared to do it?" asked Junko shaking.

" You have to wear a chicken hat and the next challenge is harder"

"Harder than jumping of a cliff into shark-infested waters"

"No" said Chris with that big grin on his face. "You are all to wake up on time because remember we have to climb the cliff first".

"That's going to be fun" muttered Piper.

"I'm sure it will" said Chris "Good Luck".


	15. Warning

Warning

**I haven't abandoned this fic. I have had the worst writer's block ever. I will try and update. The good news is Storm Hawks and Total Drama Island has finally started coming back on. So watch out for updates.**


	16. Chapter 15

So here's chapter fifteen. Here's a question: Do you think Aerrow's and Piper relationship will last till the end of Total Drama Island? Put the answer in your review. Oh and I apologize if your name is Rose and you are offended by my rose in the story. Sorry.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter Fifteen.

The next morning, everyone got up on time (Finn attempted to sleep in but Aerrow dragged him out of bed). For breakfast, it was a green looking porridge.

"Provides goodness for jumping of cliffs" chef said grinning.

After grimacing at every mouthful, some how the storm hawks survived breakfast. Once everyone had finished, Chris spoke.

"Well' campers today are the day of your first challenge," he said pleasantly "Which team will be crowned victorious and how will be forced to where to chicken hat of untold cowardliness". Stork and Junko teeth were chattering already. "Grab your swim suit and meet at the pier, you have ten minutes". On the way back from their huts, Aerrow saw something move at the corner of his eye. He stared hardly. A black object was resting in the tree.

"Com'n Aerrow" said Finn grabbing his arm.

*At the top of the cliff*

Both teams looked over the cliff. The tiny circle at the bottom represented the ring. Beside it jagged rocks were up everywhere.

"So," said Chris cheerfully "Who goes first?"

No answer.

"Rex Guardians how about you?"

"Not in your life" shouted Harrier

"Alright," Chris turned his back to them, "Even though you'll have to do it anyway."

"We'll go first" said Aerrow bravely.

"Aerrow, no" whispered Piper.

"We'll be fine" said Aerrow giving her a smile.

Aerrow walked to the edge of the cliff. Then jumped.

With a flip, he hit the water. Only to miss the ring by a centimetre.

"OoOo Aerrow better swim or he's fish food" Chris giggled.

"Aerrow SWIM" screamed Piper.

Aerrow realised he had to hungry sharks swimming towards him.

With some crazy splashing, he reached the shore.

"So, who goes next?"

"I'll go next" said Junko.

Junko's jump was much smoother, landing in the ring.

"My turn" gulped Finn.

"You can do it, buddy" shouted Junko from the ring.

Finn took a deep breath. Then jumped. He fell alright. But when he hit the water, he landed on his crotch.

Everyone cringed.

"Ooooh" said Chris. "Who next?"

Rose huffed. "I'm not going; I'll get my hair all wet".

"Oh no way", said Piper walking up to her. "We're not losing this challenge just because your hair will get all wet".

"At least I've got style" Rose took a step back, she was standing close to the edge.

"You're jumping" Piper warned.

"Make me" Rose returned.

"Alright" Piper said giving Rose a massive push.

"Wha…AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Rose as she hit the water head first. "Piper, your so DEAD!"

"Hmm looks like I should jump too." Piper decided jumping of the cliff.

"Well, it looks like the Storm Hawks have finished the challenge" Chris turned and looked at the shivering Rex Guardians. "You're up".

"We refuse to take part in these crazy activities" ranted Harrier.

"Okay, only if you guys are willing to lose the challenge".

"We agree" said Harrier.

"Fine, let's join the Storm Hawks".

At the bottom of the cliff, the Storm Hawks were sunbathing.

Aerrow was staring at the cliff, when he noticed another black object. He was close to figuring out what it was, when the Rex Guardians joined them.

"Well, I'm glad to announce that the Storm Hawks won the challenge and get a night in a luxury hot tub." Announced Chris.

The Storm Hawks cheered.

"Rex Guardians you'll be joining me at the camp fire, pack up your things and met me there".

The Guardians pouted.

"See ya tomorrow"

"Chris wait" shouted Aerrow. "I've been seeing black objects in the trees and stuff lately, wait are they".

"That my good friend is cameras, that's right," smiled Chris looking at their shocked expressions. "You're on television, all of Atmosia is watching you".

*Confession Booth*

Wow cameras I should've knew: Piper

So this is what its like to be on TV, not a lot as I thought it would be: Junko

As long as I'm with my girlfriend I don't care: Aerrow

We're doomed: Stork

Yay Finn in the building to all those ladies out there I'm single*wink* Chica Cha: Finn.

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter?

Chapter Fifteen finally finished. Hope you enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 16

I'm glad you liked chapter 15 after it took me two months. Anyway a special thanks to BlueDragon123. Without you, I would have given up. Thanks. P.s. I know the chapters on Fanfiction say that this is chapter seventeen but it's not. The Warning wasn't a chapter so don't let Fanfiction confuse you. Okay, onwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

Twilight Beauty

Chapter Sixteen

After a relaxing soak in the hot tub, the Storm Hawks were ready for the next challenge. They were sitting in the rooms talking about their first challenge when a message came on the com.

"Storm Hawks please report to the campsite".

At the campsite, Chris was standing in front of a big red curtain.

"Storm Hawks," Chris started "Behind me is the next team, you'll be up against, but before we do that chef had a brilliant idea." "This game is as old as time, probably your great great grandma played it. The game is battle of the sexes".

"Battle of the what?" asked Junko making a face.

"I like the sound of that" grinned Finn.

"Dude whatever your thinking forget it", cringed Chris "In this there are two teams: the ladies vs. the boys".

Aerrow and Piper exchanged shock looks.

"Each team will have to do arrange of activities from cooking a meal to doing a talent show, oh wait those are your challenges, but the good news is no one will be voted off."

"A day to prove gents are better than girls, yes bring it" cried Finn.

"Huh well get ready to lose coz we'll win" retorted Piper.

"Then BRING IT ON"

* * *

Please review. I left it on a cliffhanger. Next chapter is gonna be longer.


End file.
